the_devils_bloodlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Bell
Bell is one of the main characters of The Devil's Bloodline, the owner of a so-called place known as "Whale Diner" that keeps secrets in the depths of this underground area. She serves as the light of her group of friends where she serves them the best food they can eat without anything in return, she loves making her friends happy mostly in this way- cooking for all of them. She finished culinary arts class and started Whale Diner with the help of her three close friends, Menino, Nucleus and Frost. They helped each other to success- although, Menino had other plans then left them for an unknown amount of time. He returned eventually as a retired mafia leader. Personality As a person that has bipolar disorder, she tries her best in maintaining her current mood as long as she can from doing the things she likes- sometimes, she attempts to escape from people whenever she starts to shift into a negative mood to hide and come back when she's alright. She hates to be seen as "inferior", as she was still in university- she kept on getting mentally hurt by groups of people, she always tried to hide her sadness with a firm, strong facade. She even once loved Menino before he left her and the others, when he did- she just felt sad and learned how to move on from things and be a stronger person than she is before. Menino came back a few years after finishing her studies which made her pretty angry at him, making her not be afraid of him when he starts to become violent or brutal. She started to do unwanted crimes in the diner when she learned that the government no longer helps those in need right away, since she owns an underground diner- she can do anything she ever wanted. Mass killings, gambling, and other things. Though, the facade's still there even until now. She also has a very intense sex appeal, is even infamous of it around her very close friends and enemies. She isn't into BDSM although she tortures people who lost in her gambling, mostly to Black Jack rounds in private in the club area of Whale Diner. She kept this a secret from all her friends, but she didn't keep the mass killings a secret to them and decided to let them join her whenever she wants to start one while people are busy eating. Appearance Bell who appears as a black-bodied person with a bell for a head, topped with a shiny, clean holly. She usually has a closet full of her retro outfits and most of them were colored pink and yellow, her two favorites. She made sure her bell was shined every day- after she wakes up then before she falls asleep. Commonly appears with a slightly intimidating expression, she rocks her retro outfits but is usually seen wearing her pink dress and suit along with her dotted shades and black 3-inch heels outside. But when going out, she changes her clothes and buys some more clothing and kitchen materials and ingredients on her own. She sometimes brings Nucleus out with her which sometimes makes her sister, Albino, somewhat jealous. After getting kidnapped by the ???, she loses her favorite suit and is left with her tank top and short skirt- but is later on bought new clothes by ??? in order to satisfy her to stay within the building longer. Trivia : Spoilers Warning! *She once had a crush on Khaae after bonding with her so much in the diner, creating dishes together and such. *Her head resembles a Christmas bell, even if she's atheist. *Uses her heels as a plan C weapon when A (Physical attack) and B (Weapon) gets useless in a situation. *Bell owns multiple knives that she keeps behind the cork board in the club area, appears to be skilled with the use of melee weapons and has used a hatchet multiple times in performing her mass killings in the diner. Is also quite skilled in using firearms. *Entertains herself by stripping almost completely naked in the club area, locked, with unarmed people she's going to murder and steal their valuables off. *Burns murdered people in Retro Alley inside any of the rusty barrels which turns them to dark ash and gets mistaken as burn marks fooling the police. *Her diner has various types of food due to her high curiosity in culinary that helped her learn all of those which made the menu almost 8 pages long. Category:Characters